Yorick/Background
Story The work of gravediggers is essential amongst the living, but invaluable in the Shadow Isles. There are many shades of death there, and each is embraced rather than feared or reviled. One can only ascend from one state to the next with the magical aid of a skilled professional. At the end of the first Rune War, Yorick Mori made his living as a gravedigger. His family owned and maintained the Final Rest Memorial, one of the oldest cemeteries in Valoran. The shovel he employed for his work had been passed down for generations. Each gravedigger taught his son that this shovel was imbued with the spirit of every forefather, and that those spirits would protect him during the long lonely nights amongst the tombstones. To his eternal regret, Yorick died without an heir, bringing the proud Mori line to a close. His body was interred with his shovel in the family mausoleum, and the Final Rest Memorial soon fell to ruin. Death, however, was not the end Yorick had expected. Yorick emerged on the haunted shores of the Shadow Isles – not quite dead, definitely not alive – still clutching his beloved shovel. He soon learned that with it he could act as a ferryman for the Isles' undead denizens, helping them climb death's many-tiered ladder. This proved a curse, as a gravedigger must "bury his quota" before he too can ascend, or so the legend goes. No one knows what "his quota" is. Yorick dug tirelessly, waiting in vain for the day when he would be freed of his burden. As decades turned to centuries, the shame of his failures came to a head. He returned to Valoran to find his corpse, convinced that salvation might be buried with it. When he arrived, no trace remained of either the mausoleum or the memorial. Hope nearly lost, he discovered the League of Legends, and there saw an opportunity to immortalize the family name he allowed to be forgotten ages ago. "Die first, then we’ll talk." –- Yorick Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking *"Death is the gift I offer." *"You will remember Yorick Mori." *"Embrace the inevitable." *"Answers lie beneath the dirt." *"The last breath is sweetest." *"Another claimed for the Shadow Isles." *"Everything has an expiration date." *"Who requires my services?" *"Life... slips away." *"Live bodies are so... fragile." *"There is only one destination." *"They will make splendid corpses." *"Do you hear the ghouls?" *"Join me in eternity." ;On using Omen of War *Yorick growls. ;On using Omen of Famine *"Feast." *"Devour!" ;On using Omen of Pestilence *"Torment!" *Yorick laughs. ;On using Omen of Death *"Revenge!" ;Taunt *"I will bury you alive!" *laughs* ;Joke *"I think I might know a relative of yours. No hair... sagging flesh... always going on about brains. Ring any bells?" League Judgement Development *''Yorick has been designed by Coronach.Confirmed by FeralPony on US Servers Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by Average Gatsby on June 7th, 2011: ''The true sign of a master is when you’re able to impress everyone with your execution of a skill that might otherwise be considered mundane. So it’s probably quite safe to say that in order to dazzle anyone with your skillful shoveling, you’re going to have to be rather good at it. With this in mind, allow me to introduce Yorick, the Gravedigger. In addition to being more adept in the art of entombment than any who have come before him, he makes a point of keeping good company… or at least ravenous undead company. One of those two.Champion Sneak Peek – Yorick, the Gravedigger at LeagueofLegends.com Mechanics Preview Announcement made by Morello on June 14th, 2011: Greeting Summoners! We wanted to give a sneak-peak into Yorick’s gameplay in a quick mini-update. Yorick is our first champion that utilizes the creation and use of summoned minions. All of Yorick’s spells have varying immediate effects, but each leaves behind a different minion of the appropriate type. For example, Omen of Pestilence creates an AOE explosion at the target location that does damage and slows, and leaves behind a Decaying Ghoul. This ghoul will then slow targets adjacent to it during its lifespan. All Ghouls have a constantly draining life bar that limits their lifespan to a short duration, and enemies attacking them will shorten it even more. Yorick isn’t some frail, weak Necromancer that just commands minions though – he’s a burly fighter who can dish out punishment on his own. This was done primarily to make his play more consistent (as frail summoners typically have really binary PvP gameplay on if their minions are up or not). Yorick can get into a fight and go toe-to-toe with enemies while commanding an ever-changing army of undead Ghouls. Omen of Death is his trademark ultimate that brings players back from the dead to exact Vengeance. Yorick can use this Omen on an ally, which creates a revenant of that champion. If that champion is killed while the revenant exists, then the target gains temporary undeath, coming back from the dead at full life which drains on its own rapidly. After the risen ally runs out of health again, they collapse once more. We really hope you enjoy our new master of undeath in the upcoming patch!Yorick Mechanics Preview at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history : **Yorick now takes 5% reduced damage for each summon that is active. **Ghouls now gain 35% of Yorick's attack damage and health from 30%. **Ghouls are now immune to slows. **Ghouls take 50% reduced damage from AoE abilities. * : **Fixed a bug where the Spectral Ghoul would not spawn if Yorick was silenced. * : **Improved the consistency of the AoE slow by increasing the radius and rate of application. **Mana cost reduced to 40/45/50/55/60 from 50/55/60/65/70. **Increased the cast range by 50. * : mana cost reduced to 55/60/65/70/75 from 60/65/70/75/80. * : **Removed the 10% health decay per second on the Revenant Ghoul and Reanimated Champions. **Updated the visual of Reanimated Champions to better show when a Champion has revived. **Fixed a bug with the interaction between and Revenants. **Fixed a bug with and the Reanimated state. V1.0.0.120: Added. * : Yorick’s next attack will deal bonus physical damage and summon a Spectral Ghoul that deals additional damage and moves faster than Yorick’s other ghouls. While the Spectral Ghoul is alive, Yorick moves faster as well. * : Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul that arrives with a violent explosion, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive, nearby enemies continue to be slowed. * : Yorick steals life from his target and summons a Ravenous Ghoul that heals Yorick for the damage it deals. * (Ultimate): Yorick conjures a revenant in the image of one of his allies. If his ally dies while its revenant is alive, the revenant sacrifices itself to reanimate them and give them time to enact vengeance. * (Innate): Yorick’s attacks deal more damage for each summon that is active. Meanwhile, Yorick’s ghouls deal some percent of Yorick’s Attack Damage and have some percent of his total health. }} References